Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to monitoring systems and methods for use with equipment associated with a borehole or other conduit. In particular but not by way of limitation embodiments relate to systems and methods for monitoring vibration.
Boreholes, such as wellbores, are typically drilled for the purpose of hydrocarbon exploration or extraction, but may also be used for geothermal purposes, carbon dioxide sequestration and/or the like. Monitoring equipment may be provided in association with such boreholes to monitor one or more characteristics of the borehole, a reservoir associated with the borehole, and/or downhole equipment which has been introduced into the borehole.
Similarly, monitoring equipment may be introduced into conduits such as pipelines, pipes at the surface of a borehole and/or the like to monitor one or more characteristics of the pipeline/pipes. By way of example, a borehole may be drilled in a formation under a sea or the like, and pipes/pipelines may be associated with the borehole for providing access to the subsea borehole and/or producing hydrocarbons from the subsea borehole.
Conventional wireline tools are disruptive to the normal operation of a borehole, expensive, and cumbersome. Recently, monitoring equipment using optical fibre sensors has been developed. Such equipment can be used without disruption to normal operation of a borehole and is generally robust against the harsh operating conditions often found in boreholes.
Monitoring equipment may be used, in particular, to monitor vibrations associated with equipment such as a pump that may be used in a borehole or a pipe associated with a borehole—an example of such a pump is an Electrical Submersible Pump (“ESP”).
Pumps, such as ESP, may be used to cause or enhance production from an oil producing well. The pumps may also be used to de-water a gas producing well, or pump water from an aquifer.
In general, pumps used in boreholes and/or associated pipes have a finite run time, typically of the order of two to four years. Replacement of the pumps may be expensive—particularly in an offshore environment where workover costs are potentially significant. The operational run time of a pump is likely to be reduced by exposure to high temperatures, repeated started and stopping of the pump, operation at an incorrect frequency and/or speed, high gas content in the fluid being pumped, the pumping of corrosive fluids, and/or sand in the pumped fluid. Similar issues arise in relation to other equipment which is used in relation to boreholes and other conduits.